Why not him
by porge
Summary: Will hermione face him tell him the truth or will she? Love is never ending. Not my first fanfic but i hope everyone will like it


_I knew this was getting out of control. This obsession. This obsession, that has taken 2 years to clutch its full. So many flowers picked. So many tears cried. So many times was I confused and frustrated with my emotions. Too many times was my heart broken to one boy. One measly, frickin, little boy, and well he isn't little any more, he has grown into a smart, gorgeous and beautiful male more beautiful than I can describe. _

Hermione looked up from the blank wall and blinked. I was in a trance, where I have been so often. I could hear a muffled sound as if someone was calling me. It became clearer and clearer.

"Hermione"

"Hermione, are you ok?" I could hear Ginny's voice.

"Yeah I think I was in deep thought"

"Well you were in deep thought for more than 5 minutes, staring at that wall for that period of time is amazing. You must have something good on your mind."

"Yeah, I have stuff on my mind"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly" god and you would want to know that I was thinking about Malfoy, I thought to my self.

"Really"

"WTF" (I literary said W. T. F.)

"You know how Dumbledore told us all that in year 6 we would receive a new power that we haven't discovered before?"

"Yes"

"Well I found I have a new power"

"Elaborate"

"Well I can read peoples minds"

"You what"

"I can read peoples minds, you know how you are an animagus, and you were just thinking of Malfoy"

"Ok, ok can you just keep it down, _I_ don't like him"

"I know you don't, no one in Gryffindor does especially you. But what _do_ you think of him"

"Bastard" I muttered under my breath, it came out but my feelings were the opposite.

"That's what I thought."

"So. Can you see what people are feeling?"

"No"

"Cool."

"And I have to be within a metres length of them."

"Cool, cool."

I go up and went to my room. As it was at least 10 meters away from Ginny. I got my own quarters as I was head girl and Malfoy was head boy. His quarters were right besides mine.

I laid on my bed thinking, you all know what I was thinking about, Draco Malfoy. Just his name makes me go all mushy.

Draco Malfoy.

It was late and I could hear his music muffled through the walls as usual. Most of the time I would sing along. He plays Good Charlotte, Simple Plan and Blink 182 and once he played a song called Peaches, which is like my favourite song, and I actually at that time I had thought he was playing it for me. And another time he played Addicted by Simple Plan around five times two days ago. I somehow think that, that meant something. But I have no idea. I might just be insane.

Oh well tonight I just lied there on my bed and listened.

Oh I do hate this, my childish thoughts are coming back about him.

Why? Why? Why?

Does it have be Malfoy why can't it be Harry or Ron? That would be more suitable being best friends and all. We could be more than just friends. But no it's Malfoy, my whole house hates him and my two best friends would prefer to have him sliced into twigs than with me. I'm the only one who feels this way. The only one that can feel this way towards him, because when I stair at his crystal blue eyes I just melt inside just like looking at a little puppy dog in a pound.

I can remember when this obsession all began:

It was our third year at Hogwarts, just at the end of last year and we were visiting Hogsmead and I was taking a stroll away from the busy part of the town and into the more homelike part. I was passing a small shop it looked quite dark inside and I was looking in the door when Draco opened it and it knocked me to the ground. Draco helped me up and it might sound silly but our skin touched and he had the smoothest skin that was so warm, it was just so indescribable. We swore that we wouldn't tell anyone of the incident but I still have the memories locked away in my heart.

My heart he will be in forever and no one would ever know, no one would ever understand. Understand the pain that this is causing me.

I shot straight up because it was so silent. Too quiet, something was wrong. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and Draco came in.

"Um. Can I tell you something?" This was different his pale completion was a peachy colour and his voice was all unsure and like he was afraid of something.

"Sure sit down" and I patted on the bed next to me. And he reluctantly came and sat next to me.

"Thanx"

"Now what did you want to say"

"Well I know we will still be friends and everythin but I've been think'n and." He stoped for a sec. "Well I don't know how to say it. It's confusing. Too confusing. I can't stop thinking of it. It just gets out of control sometimes, like can't describe it. It's just to hard!"

Oh great just what I least expected. Or what I think I least suspected, he might have feelings for me. "Well, could you show me or express it in another form?"

"Err. Ok then." And he leaned forward. I knew why he was here he wanted to say.

He kept leaning forward until his lips pressed against mine. And in a second we were in a passionate kiss. I pulled back for breath.

"You know my friends would hate this. Well they hate you!" I said scared what they might do to him. Or even me

"They don't need to know"

And with that we both fell back onto my bed and well you know what would happen next.

Later on that night I drifted off to sleep and I realised that my hand was on Draco's naked chest.

I woke up at my usual time 7:46 and I kept my eyes firmly shut wishing that what I remembered from last night were not just a dream and was real. I opened my eyes and there he was. The man of my dreams. The man who I can spend the rest of my life with. Draco Malfoy. We only had two problems, his father and my friends, they'd kill us both if they ever found out.

That's why we kept it a secret.

"Promise" I stared into his eyes and grabbed his hands

"Promise"

"Good" I felt so happy and I leaned in for a small kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, we have to go to Potions."

"Don't we want to keep us a secret, so wouldn't it be a bit extravagant if we walk into a class together holding hands."

"He, He, Yes actually it would" I giggled to myself "that would be silly. What would Snape say, I wonder."

"How about you leave first and find your friends then after a while I will leave."

"But you'll be late."

"I can afford to be late"

"Cool, so, um, see you later"

"Yeah, have a good day"

"You too" and I gave him another kiss on the check

And with that I left the common room we share, and headed to the dungeons.


End file.
